User blog:LizardRizk/Not mine..
It happened... It actually happened.. They snapped. Well...he snapped. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e6/2e/00/e62e00466aa69abd395a3fc92d50f017.jpg It was a dark night in an allyway, damp and cold. A few stray cats chasing eachother along the way. A female-Diana-cringed as she stepped on the remains on a dead raccoon. " Eugh.." She hoped her parents didn't find out. They would freak out if they did. She slipped on her black hoodie, her brown eyes gazing the place. " Well, well well...", said a familar, matured voice. " Oh god...not you..." " Surpriiise! ", a well muscled male appeared out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face. " Did you miss me? " Diana let out a hostile grunt. " Fuck off, Giovani. What do you want? " Giovani glared. " You know what I want. I want Jr. " " J-JC J- " " YES HIM! 'I'm comin' after him...and his family...his wife especially...", Giovani said. He had a gun and a knife in his pocket. Diana widened his eyes. " A-ARE YOU INSANE? YOUR DAD WILL MURDER YOU IF HE F- " She stopped talking, seeing a bunch of men surrounding her. Giovani chuckled deeply. " Which is why you aren't gonna tell him...you aren't gonna tell anybody. But knowing you and your big fucking mouth, you'll blab to half the world before I'm done. So thats why I'm gonna sing you a lullaby. ", he said, smirking devilishly. Dianna backed away into the wall. " W-w-what do you m-" She was gagged, thrown to the ground, and beaten. After a few minutes, Giovani commanded his goons to stop. He glared down at a bloodied and bruised Diana, his cold eyes glaring into her teary eyes. He was silent...absolutly silent. He then said, " Remember when I said I was gonna sing you a lullaby? " Diana shuddered, nodding. He smirked and then stomped on her head untill she was on the brink of passing out. Dianna cried softly. Giovani glared at her, then smirked and gave her head a last stomp, watching as her body went limp. '" Nighty night. " The Cruise House https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e0/32/20/e03220c455a2c333fcfecd0f6bb103b3.jpg It was around 7:00 AM. JC Jr was asleep next to his wife, Harley, when Alex came out of nowhere. " JR, JR, WAKE YOUR ASS UP! ITS IMPORTANT! " " Okokok, I'mup....", JC Jr sleepily mumbled, sitting up in bed. His eyes were squinting tiredly and he had horrible bedhair. " What the hell do you want? Its seven in the morning.." " Its...its about Giovani.." JC Jr rubbed his eyes. " What about him? " " H-he's...he nearly killed Diana...and he's coming after you and your family....he wants Harley too.." JC Jr widened his eyes. " OH HELL NO! WHERE IS THIS LITTLE SHIT!? " " 'jR! WATCHO DAMN LANGUAGE! '", A a voice hollered from another room. It was Rose. " Sorry mom...", he whispered. " Where is he? " Alex sighed. " I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was in jail for robbing..." JC Jr rubbed his face. " * sigh * I'll see what I can do to find him...", he mumbled, getting out of bed. Alex covered her eyes. " And also...........can you stop wearing tighty-whiteys so much? " JC Jr snorted. " My ass has to keep its shape somehow. " " GROSS! ", Alex cringed, and with that, she left. Hospital Axl and Alex walked into the elevator to meet Diana in the hospital. It had been only a few weeks since she was beaten. Alex hesitated as she got to her door. "I...Axl, I can't do it.." "What do you mean? ", Axl asked. " I can't go in there..." She felt guilty. She felt guilty that she wasn't there to save Diana. Axl sighed. "Come on...you'll be ok..", she said, leading her in to the door. Alex had been holding back tears, but when she saw Diana laying in her hospital bed, bruised and scarred, and her nose busted, she couldn't compose herself and sobbed. Axl rubbed Alex's shoulder. " Its ok..its ok..shh.." Diana weakly opened her eyes. " A-alex...? Is that y-you...? " Alex shakily went to Diana. " Y-yea..." WIP Category:Blog posts